De ninjas y Pequeñas Criaturas
by Rachel Mary
Summary: Mientras tú balbuceabas palabras tristes, yo recordaba cómo te conocí, Kushina. MINAKUSHI... /Regalo para Jiseth-chan de IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA/.


Debo hacer primero unas aclaraciones~

**Primeramente** debo aclarar que esto es un REGALO para _Jiseth Zuñiga_ (**Elying-chan21**) del Grupo IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

**Segundo**, Jiseth-chan sé que quizá esperes un Minakushi meloso y así, pero realmente no he podido escribir algo con ésas características. Aún así debo decir que lo he escrito de todo corazón, me he tomado el tiempo necesario para terminarlo, y espero le des una oportunidad. Quizá no sea una escritora en potencia, pero ojalá por lo menos puedas disfrutar de una lectura amena (:

Sin más. Aquí está~

* * *

_No llores, prefiero escucharte reír..._

* * *

**De ninjas y pequeñas criaturas~**

**by: Rachel**

* * *

Hay una pequeña brisa alrededor que no congela ni enfría, me hace un cosquilleo en el rostro y tan sólo me refresca la memoria. Un suspiro lleno de energía y miedo recorre todo mi cuerpo y quiero volver el tiempo atrás.

Una lágrima que cae en ése abismo de recuerdos aumenta el deseo tan intenso que siento de querer hacer algo que ya no puedo hacer, y busco la manera de expulsarlo de mi pecho y apareces tú, tu larga cabellera roja esta sobre mí y me giro hacia ti y un pequeño fuego pronto se convierte en una ferviente llama que despeja las dudas.

Dudas que en segundos se convierten en razones, razones que se convierten en un perfume, perfume que hace cerrar mis ojos y comenzar a divagar en momentos que inconscientemente deseaba volver a vivir.

Una sonrisa imaginaria aparecía en aquella imagen que recordaba de ti, junto con tu andar por las calles de Konoha que hacía bailar de un lado hacia otro el cabello que pronto sería el sello de tu esencia; mujer con semejante poder de atracción hacia mí parecía imposible que existiera. Pero tan sólo un leve roce de tu mano con la mía, mientras pasábamos uno al lado del otro, me hizo volver hacia ti y quedar impregnado de tanta belleza hecha mujer.

O _niña_.

¿Los antiguos ninjas tenían permiso para sentir eso? ¿Podían sentir ése sentimiento de querer proteger a una pequeña criatura que pedía a gritos de auxilio poder encontrar su hogar?

Quizá estuve un par de minutos más observando cómo te alejabas siendo escoltada por un _Chunnin_ del cual poco recuerdo; para mí en aquel instante tan sólo existías tú, la brisa que rozaba tu cuerpo, y aquel perfume interesante que emitías. Era injusto que hubiera ninjas quienes podían pasar tiempo contigo y yo no.

_Sonreí_. Sería superior al ninja que elegantemente te acompañaba ¡Sería el mejor! Entonces, deseé ser Hokage. Llegaría hasta lo alto, todos mantendrían en mí sus esperanzas, incluida tú; entonces podría disfrutar de ése cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo completo cada que te veía pasear a los alrededores de la aldea, ésa pequeña sensación que alertaba mis sentidos, agudizaba mi mirada y se detenía un par de segundos más sobre mi abdomen, lugar donde se encontraba toda nueva sensación.

Nuestro primer encuentro, ha sido el que más me ha marcado.

La segunda vez que te encontré por fin logré enfrentarte. Ya no sólo era tu cabello, ya no era tan sólo tu perfume, ahora era algo más que encontraba en tu _mirada_.

–¡Uzumaki Kushina _'ttebane_~! –te presentaste a todos, tenías tus mejillas sonrosadas queriendo ocultar tu nerviosismo completamente visible a simple vista. Dejé descansar mis labios en una sonrisa que fue opacada por el murmullo de mis compañeros.

Eras nueva en aquel mundo lleno de misterios, y un nuevo deseo de protegerte y mostrarte lo bueno que puede traer consigo el mundo surgió en mí.

La gracia de tu cabello causó sensación desde el primer momento. ¿Cómo olvidar a aquella _Habanero sangriento_ que pronto se convirtió en mi pequeña _chispa roja de amor_?

Aún me causa gracia recordarte gritar a los cuatro vientos tus deseos de convertirte en Hokage y de cómo deseaba compartir en ése momento aquella meta contigo.

Tu rostro se endurecía cada día que compartíamos, ésa alma quería ser cobijada por amor, pero prefería alejarse y correr y correr y no regresar jamás, ése fuego dentro de ti pronto se opacaría si me quedaba congelado en tierra sin intentar algo.

Pero eras todo un caso. Me acercaba e intentaba brindarte algo de hogar, pero desistías de ello y huías a refugiarte en los brazos de la soledad.

Y de nuevo, tu ser volvió a sorprenderme…

Pronto las amenazas para ti comenzaron a provocarte sonrisas en lugar de causarte pavor, como a cualquier persona _normal_ le sucedería. Ésa despreocupación por tu parte, me hacía preocuparme más por ti. Te seguía sigilosamente a cada rincón de la aldea que visitabas, haciendo uso de las nuevas habilidades ninjas que poco a poco iba perfeccionando.

Te acorralaron poco más de tres ocasiones, te veías casi siempre envuelta en una horda de combates callejeros, que como buen ninja que eras podías superar, pero eso no te liberaba de lesiones y terminabas casi a diario hospitalizada.

En una ocasión te molestaste conmigo por haberte seguido y afirmabas muy segura que yo me estaba burlando de ti. A falta de oportunidad para defenderme, preferí no alterarte más y tomé la decisión de ya no merodear más tú alrededor.

Fuiste hospitalizada una última vez y estuviste por dos días enteros, pero como buena promesa que había hecho, no me acerqué a aquel lugar hasta el día en el que te dieron el alta, incluso sintiendo culpabilidad por haberte dejado a oscuras cuando más necesitabas tener luz.

Aquella tarde llegué poco después que tú te retiraste.

Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero estaba vacía, no había indicios que el tormentoso _habanero sangriento_ hubiera pisado aquel lugar.

Me alerté y comencé tu búsqueda.

Estaba asustado por no saber de ti, era algo que no podía explicar, pero sabía que aquella sensación se iría tan pronto supiera algo de ti.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y no encontraba ninguna pista que me llevara a donde te encontrabas. El último rayo de luz al oeste hizo brillar mi protector ninja y entonces decidí que sólo había un lugar en dónde pudiera encontrarte.

Las grandes puertas de la aldea estaban siendo vigiladas por un par de ninjas mientras se alzaban majestuosamente con un sendero al fondo rodeado de árboles, dándole un aire de imponencia dejándome ver lo difícil que era atravesarlas.

Pero yo necesitaba ir tras ellas, cruzarlas, e ir por ti.

Algo en mi pecho me decía que era la única forma de encontrarte.

Y como una respuesta caída del cielo, otro par de ninjas cruzaron justo el lugar que yo estaba por atravesar momentos antes.

–Uzumaki Kushina ha sido secuestrada. –dijo uno.

Y haciendo gala de las habilidades que aún necesitaba trabajar, salí de entre los arbustos y crucé las puertas en el movimiento más rápido que logré hacer para pasar desapercibido.

Obviamente no lo logré, y ya no sólo buscaban a Uzumaki Kushina, sino también a _Namikaze Minato_.

Crucé la vereda perdiéndome entre la espesura del bosque que se engrandecía frente a mí, ninguna pista tenía sobre ti, tan sólo el sentimiento que junto a mi ansiedad lograban acelerar mi corazón y alertar mis sentidos ninja.

Detuve mi paso girando de un lado a otro mi cabeza como un animal salvaje en busca de una presa. Y entonces una brisa trajo a mí tu perfume, y con él un largo cabello rojo que cayó suavemente sobre mi mano.

Y entonces vi aquel camino rojizo que sobre el suelo formaban cada una de las hebras cortadas de ti con el fin de que alguien diera con aquella pista. Levanté cada una esperando que me hablaran y me dijeran que estabas a salvo.

Me escucharon, y me guiaron hacia ti.

Verte en semejante estado, tan débil, triste y derrotada me hizo derrumbarme momentáneamente. Jamás pensé verte así. Una nueva sensación cubrió mi cuerpo e hizo encender toda llama de coraje que albergaba; algo me gritaba desde dentro que no dejara las cosas así, personas que pudieran hacerte tal daño no merecían estar vivas.

Una criatura que ha luchado por conseguir alzar su pequeño hogar, no merece que alguien venga y lo destruya todo en tan sólo un instante. Yo me encargaría de volver a construirle uno, más grande, más duradero y más cálido.

Pero mi habilidad tenía límites, y a pesar de ello logré rescatarte.

Y cuando te tuve a salvo te sostuve entre mis brazos.

Las respuestas poco a poco viajaron por el tiempo y llegaron a mí, aquello que sentía no era para dudar, era para continuar caminando; tampoco era para alejarme de él, era para acercarme y mantenerme cerca; ni siquiera era para intentar levantar nuevamente un hogar para ti, era para que yo mismo fuera ése hogar que necesitabas.

Y te estreché con más fuerza y salté a lo más alto de uno de los árboles.

Te encontrabas bien y no dejabas de mirarme, tus ojos ya no mostraban aquel miedo como momentos antes lo gritaban; ahora eran un par de círculos transparentes que me dejaban asomarme un poco más hacia ti.

El nuevo misterio fueron tus ojos, que sin decirme nada me transmitían muchas cosas más.

Sonreí.

Y ahora que lo recuerdo, vuelvo a sonreír.

¿Cómo pensar que nuestros encuentros tan peculiares se convertirían en el fruto de una noble relación? ¿Cómo haber sabido que aquella hermosa figura que caminaba titubeante por la aldea sin conocer a alguien, podría llegar a demostrar tanto? ¿Cómo saber que aquél odio hacia un pueblo que no llamaba hogar, se convertiría en mucho más que amor que hasta era capaz de sacrificar todo por él?

¿Cómo saber que ésa voz dulce que gritaba a los cuatro vientos fervientemente que se convertiría en Hokage, ahora estuviera balbuceando palabras de despedida?

Y tú voz entrecortada me hizo volver a ésa realidad. ¿_Por qué_?

Un pequeño bebé frente a ti recibió un par de lágrimas tuyas junto con un par de gotas de sangre.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué cuando más deseas continuar con lo que apenas has hecho bien, alguien viene a destruirlo todo?

Y espero que suceda como el día que te secuestraron, amor.

Que después de todo, este momento de amargura se convierta en un futuro doblemente feliz. Mucho mejor que el que vivimos los dos.

Nuestro hijo lo necesita Kushina, él merece vivir. Pero no puedo creer que debamos despedirnos.

Aún no es momento.

Aún no quiero.

Aún no debo despedirme.

Pero no hay otra salida más que _hacerlo_.

.

_**S**_e puede observar la imagen de un hombre y una mujer que luchan con el destino y buscan un nuevo suspiro.

Y el pequeño gran amor que acumularon al paso de los años fue sellado en un pequeño cuerpo que lloraba tan vigorosamente como buen recién nacido que era.

El viento se llevó la última esencia que desprendían sus cuerpos y la brisa que antes ni congelaba ni enfriaba ahora hasta hizo detener centenares de corazones, corazones que con miedo aceptaron la llegada de un nuevo miembro como "culpable" de su muerte, acto que aún pesa sobre los hombros de aquel bebé…

.

_Amar es recordar tan buenos momentos y no arrepentirte de ellos. Amar es darlo todo y recibir lo mismo a cambio sin esperarlo, recíproco. Amar es escuchar el sonido de una voz y viajar en la sensación de que la melodía se hace táctil. Amar es saborear el sabor de una piel que siempre ha existido en ti, pero que encuentras en alguien más._

_Pero ¿Acaso el amor puede vestir lo que ha confeccionado el dolor?_

**Rach.~**


End file.
